


Awake again

by ZoenOut



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff and Angst, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoenOut/pseuds/ZoenOut
Summary: Crowley has a nightmare
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Awake again

**Author's Note:**

> A short one-shot. And by short I mean short.

The hour was late and Aziraphale was reading, as usual. This book was a newer one, one of those new since the little apocalypse that wasn't; Aziraphale had an ongoing project of reading all those new books to take inventory and decide which ones could be sold. So far the ex-antichrist seemed to have quite good taste. The bookshop was warm and comforting. It smelled just like an old bookshop or library is supposed to smell; like dust and paper and glue. Just as Aziraphale was about to sip his miraculously warm coco a figure appeared in the doorway. Crowley.

***

The demon in question was standing just below the stairs wrapped in a blanket. Quite a normal sight as of late, if it weren't for the fact that it was 2am, if it weren't for the fact that said demon was shaking like a leaf. That was most decidedly Not Normal. Aziraphale stood up from his seat in the armchair.  
"Crowley dear, what's the matter?"  
Crowley didn't say a word, simply took a step forward. Aziraphale was right there to hold him.

"Do you want to talk about it dear?"  
Head shake.  
"Nightmare?"  
Vague nod. More trembling.  
"Oh dear oh dear..."

Warm.  
Soft.  
Comfort.  
Almost safety.

***

"Dear how about you try to get some sleep? I'll be here the entire time, I promise."  
Crowley seemed convinced by the promise. He layed down on the sofa. With a voice barely louder than a whisper Aziraphale heard him say:  
"Just... wake me if I start crying."


End file.
